Let's Go, Kakugo, Shinigami Ghost-o!
by Drago3511
Summary: A young man with an admiration for the human world and it's history will be put in the spotlight to show how brightly his life burns! Meet Haru Kusonoki, Shinigami of Division 6. He will overcome the obstacles in his path and show the Soul Society a never before seen Zanpakuto power! OC Shinigami with modified Kamen Rider powers, rated T for blood, language, and alcohol.


"Hey everyone, Drago3511 here wishing you a Happy Halloween... is what I would like to say. Though I was unable to work much on this since 4 AM on the 31st because of last minute Halloween decorating and having friends over for the night. And then putting away decorations and looking for work. There's just been a lot going on."

"For this special first chapter, we're bringing you this year's newest and spooky-est Kamen Rider, Ghost!"

"Though like with my Kamen Rider stories, it can go with either an OC, or with an existing character gaining the Rider's powers. Or in a rare case, a completely new Rider altogether. But in this case, it's the first one. Straight up OC style!"

"Another note I would like to make is that I'm SLIGHTLY changing the way that Ghost's powers work. Instead of finding an item and person who's feelings are connected to the one who shall become a Parka Ghost and Eyecon, like the light bulb for Edison or the bow and arrow for Robin Hood, it will be Ghost's own feelings and determination related to certain stimuli with which he can relate to these heroes/luminaries to create the Eyecons. No items needed. And no '99 days to gather 15 Eyecons' thing since the person is already dead... they're a Shinigami."

"And this is going to be pre-Rukia saving for the beginning of the story. I'm pretty much starting from the beginning of Bleach."

"Well I think that wraps it up for now, so on with the disclaimer! I do not own Kamen Rider, Bleach, or any of the existing characters, Riders, or Eyecons. I DO however own my own characters, Riders, Eyecons, and Zanpakuto!"

"Now let's get this thing rolling!"

 **KAIGAN: LINE BREAK!**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the Seireitei. The Shinigami were doing their respective jobs, everything seemed in order, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The only worries anyone had were paperwork and messing up their jobs. Though there was one Shinigami in particular who didn't seem to worry about anything except for the book that was in his hands.

Laying on the roof of the Division 6 barracks was a young Shinigami who wore the standard uniform. He was an unseated officer in his Division, so nothing in particular stuck out about him. He had messy midnight blue hair and narrow, yet friendly brown eyes. With a Zanpakuto on his left side with a hilt wrapped in orange cloth and a handguard in the shape of an eye.

This was Haru Kusonoki, and he didn't have a care in the world right now.

"Wow, this Musashi guy took down 100 enemies all by himself, using only two blades? For a normal human, this man was amazing. I mean sure, by Shinigami standards, 100 is still a lot for someone who isn't at least a Lieutenant or a Captain. But still, for nothing but the steel in his hands and the clothes on his back, he was something. I wonder if I'll ever amount to something like that." Haru wondered out loud.

"Not if you stay up here with your nose in the books, you won't." A somewhat aggravated voice said.

"GWAH!" Haru almost rolled off the roof and dropped his book, but he managed to hold on. Looking to where the voice came from, he was greeted by red hair in a pineapple ponytail, and tattoos. "Renji, don't scare me like that!"

Renji Abarai, a Shinigami in Division 6, like Haru. However, Renji was a seated officer. He also happened to be one of Haru's friends from the Academy days.

"Your fault for not paying attention, dumbass." He sat down next to Haru as he crawled back into a stable position. "That's the book that Rukia got you from her last trip to the world of the living, right?"

"Yeah. She knows how much I like it on the other side. It's just so fascinating, you know?" Haru mused. "I wonder what's taking her so long this time though. I would have figured that she would be back by now."

"Must be a lot of Hollows this time around. She'll be fine. I'm sure you're just paranoid." Renji replied with an air of smugness. Haru sighed in defeat.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. But yeah, you're right. Rukia can handle herself." He then looked over to his friend in higher command. "So what are you doing here, Renji?"

"Well, I came to help you learn the name of your Zanpakuto. I've got some free time on my hands, so I figured that we'd give it another go."

Haru sighed again, though it was a depressed sigh. Sure, he made it into the Gotei 13 without learning the name of his Zanpakuto, but that was mostly because of Rukia asking her brother, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. It's the only reason he's in Division 6, albeit as an unseated officer.

"Renji, we've been over this at least sixty times since the Academy. It's no use, I can't do it. I've given up and accepted it. Besides, I heard through the grapevine that you're moving up to Lieutenant soon. Shouldn't you be really busy right now?"

"Hey, how'd you hear about that?" Renji asked in surprise.

Haru chuckled and scratched his head. "I MAY have run into Momo yesterday..." Renji sighed and scratched his head.

"You'd think she would be professional about it, even to old friends." Haru chuckled as the conversation turned in his favor. It was then that another Shinigami appeared out of nowhere using Shunpo, or Flash Step, if you prefer.

"Renji Abarai, Captain Kuchiki is looking for you. You two are to traverse to the world of the living immediately, and retrieve Rukia Kuchiki, who has long since overstayed her time from her mission."

Renji and Haru both looked a little shocked at this. Not so much at the fact that Rukia needed to he brought back, but that they needed a CAPTAIN to do it. And her own brother to boot. But Renji regained his composure and nodded.

"I understand, I will depart right away."

The Shinigami nodded and left in the same way he appeared, blurring out of the scene. Renji stood up while Haru just looked at him.

"Haru, you know what this means, don't you? The fact that we have to go retrieve Rukia... that's normally a job for the Special Forces. So once she's back... Rukia will be sentenced to execution." Renji said matter of factly, with a slight hint of grimness.

"E-executed...?" Haru could hardly believe the words that Renji was saying. "But Renji, she's our best friend. You can't seriously just be okay with that-"

"It doesn't matter if I'm okay with it or not. Orders are orders. If you can't accept that, then you shouldn't have become a Shinigami in the first place. We have to put our personal feelings aside." Renji didn't even look at him. He wanted to hide his own regret for what he was saying, even if he accepted it. Without another word, he left via Flash Step.

Haru just sat there, his eyes wide in disbelief. He clenched his book tightly and held it in his lap. In a matter of minutes, his carefree attitude was gone. His whole world just shattered like glass. Rukia Kuchiki, one of his best friends since the Shinigami Academy, was going to be executed. And Renji was just going to let it happen. Did that mean that Momo and Izuru... that they're just going to sit by and let it happen too?

Was friendship such a fragile thing that it would be broken at the drop of a hat and the issuing of orders?

Maybe Renji was right. Maybe Haru shouldn't have become a Shinigami. He's decent at Kido and Zanjutsu, but he can't even connect with his Zanpakuto. And his heart won't believe in the reality before him, where a friend is sentenced to die and he has to let it happen.

"Is this really it? Just like that?" Tears welled up in his eyes. Looking down at his book and opening up to the page of Musashi again, Haru asked himself one question. "What would you do?"

* * *

Unbeknownst to Haru, there was a spark in his Inner World. The sea of his soul. There was a temple on a hill, and sitting on the front step was a young man. He wore a top styled after a kimono with sakura petals decorated on it, a rope belt, black pants, and boots.

His eyes were closed, but he smiled a bit.

 _"Perhaps now is the time to reveal myself to him. Now, he has a reason to use this power."_

* * *

 **(Time skip: Two weeks later)**

Haru was ordered by Byakuya himself not to go see Rukia the night she was brought back and imprisoned. He could barely leave the barracks without being ordered to. He knew that Haru was close to Rukia, perhaps that's why he kept the young man from going to her.

Right now, he was scrubbing the floors of the dining hall. There was barely anyone around, probably not to distract him from his work. That, or they all actually had work to do elsewhere. Lately, Haru couldn't even tell the difference.

Two weeks since Rukia has returned, two weeks where he didn't know if she was okay. He had waited months for her to return in order to thank her for the book again and tell her the interesting history that was written inside of it.

But now, he'll never be able to have those conversations. Just a little more than two more weeks... and Rukia would be dead.

Haru threw his sponge to the ground in frustration.

"Dammit!"

"Haru?" A feminine voice called out to him. Looking up to see who it was, Haru saw a familiar figure in the doorway.

"Momo?"

Momo Hinamori, she's the lieutenant of Division 5. She was a young woman with big brown eyes, and brown hair usually pulled back in a covered bun. She wore the standard Shinigami attire, but she had an armband on as well with the 5th Division's emblem on it.

"What are you doing here? I though Captain Aizen would have you busy all the time." Haru said, getting up off the floor. Momo smiled softly, but a bit sad.

"He actually gave me the rest of the evening off. Captain Aizen said that he didn't have anything else for me to do today. So, I came here to see how you were doing."

"Thanks Momo... I could really use a friend right about now." He gave his own sad smile and sat down. Momo walked over and sat next to him. "I'm sure by now you heard about Rukia... though seeing as how you came over here to see me, you likely did already."

She nodded. It was hard not to hear about it. Every Shinigami who either knew Rukia or was at least a seated officer in rank heard that she was to be executed by the end of the month.

"From what I've heard... staying in the world of the living for too long wasn't necessarily her worst crime. She gave her powers to a human."

Haru never got the full story from Renji as to why Rukia was going to die. But she gave her powers to a human? That's one of the biggest offenses in the Soul Society! Though from Haru's understanding of Rukia, she would never do such a thing unless the situation absolutely called for it.

"But you and I both know-"

"I know, Haru. Rukia must have had a reason. But whatever it is won't even come close to appealing Central 46. These rules were put in place for a reason."

Haru grit his teeth and closed his eyes. But then he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Opening his eyes, Haru was met with the sight of Momo's shoulder in front of his face.

"I know it's hard. You can't do anything with your own power. It's a horrible feeling. I don't want to see her die either." She smiled sadly and embraced him. Haru leaned into it and simply sat there.

"Momo... thanks."

And the two of them stayed like that for a while.

* * *

"And with that, chapter 1 is closed."

"Phew, I never thought I'd get this done. Procrastination is a bitch. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I'm sure you all have some questions. So I'll answer them here."

 **1\. Why was Renji so quick to jump to the conclusion that Rukia would die?**

"A couple things, really. And one of them is partially my fault. I started watching Bleach from the beginning for this story and I noticed that Renji was rather aggressive with his attitude during Rukia's retrieval. I know he and Rukia are friends, but the Soul Society's rules were basically being shoved in our faces during the beginning of the series. And Renji knew he would never be able to rescue Rukia on his own until Ichigo came along and pushed Renji to learn Bankai."

 **2\. What was with Haru's Inner World?**

"Since this is a Kamen Rider Ghost story, I modeled his Inner World after the temple where Takeru lives. And yes, Haru's Zanpakuto spirit's appearance in the inner world will be modeled after Takeru as well."

 **3\. Were Momo and Rukia friends in the Academy?**

"Hell, I don't know. But considering she was friends with Renji, and Renji was friends with Rukia, I figured the two must have exchanged words a few times during then. So where Haru comes into the equation is that he's basically the bridge that connects them."

 **4\. Specter?**

"Maybe."

"Anyway, that's all for now. Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter! The "Ryoka Invasion" and the awakening of Haru's fighting spirit! Ja ne!"


End file.
